Un Caliente Kurama
by SasuNaruSasu97
Summary: Kurama esta cansado, de que Naruto y Sasuke follen toda la noche como conejos, malditos mocosos calientes, no tienen decencia. "-Naruto, deja de sacar a Kyuubi mientras lo hacemos -Yo no estoy sacando a Kurama, Sasuke" YAOI, PWP, no apto para homofobicos, no apto para menores de 18 años; ONE SHOT


Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo lo uso para hacer estas historias calenturrientas.

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE TEMATICA HOMOSEXUAL, LENGUAJE SOEZ ENTRE OTRAS, APTO PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS, LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.**

**Un caliente Kurama**

-Estoy cansado- replico con unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos negros- Esta ha sido la tercera vez en la semana

-Pues hasta ahora veo que te quejas- Naruto no encontraba el argumento del moreno valido

-Solo te pido una cosa, no saques a Kyuubi, y ya, todo estará bien de ahí en adelante- dijo Sasuke colocándose una mano en la frente, le dolía el trasero, por eso llevaba más de una hora parado en el mismo lugar

-No estoy sacando a Kyuubi- protesto en su defensa

-¿Que dije justo después de que me penetraras?- reto

-¿A-ahh?- dijo el rubio no muy seguro, era verdad que no recordaba algunas cosas, pero era culpa del placer, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, dije: "No lo hagas"

-_"N-N-Naruto, n-no lo ha-hagas"- _el gemido entrecortado ilumino su mente- Aaaa- dijo recordando un poquitín

-No sé qué pasa últimamente contigo, pero siempre terminas sacando a Kyuubi, y créeme que duele, así que contrólalo un poco o no habrá sexo de nuevo, al menos no siendo yo el pasivo

-¡Pero, Teme!- chillo el rubio- Yo soy y siempre seré el activo- Sasuke gruño- Vale, controlare a Kurama, pero yo tampoco entiendo bien que sucede con él- murmuro

-No sé y no es mi problema, es tu zorro, dómalo un poco o no habrá sexo- amenazo mientras se iba a la habitación, cojeando un poco para risa del rubio y mal humor del moreno

.

.

.

-Kurama- el rubio estaba sentado frente al zorro

-¿Qué quieres?- protesto sin abrir los ojos, se estaba echando una siesta y ese desgraciado humano molesto lo despertaba, tras de que no lo dejaban dormir de noche

-Te voy a pedir un favor- hizo una pausa colocando la cara más seria que pudo- No salgas mientras estoy teniendo sexo con Sasuke

-¿Te molesta?

-Si

-Entonces seguiré saliendo

-¡Kurama!

-¡Naruto!

-Mira zorro odioso, Sasuke me va a mandar a morder la almohada si sigues saliendo, así que solo obedéceme

-Vale, vale, ahora déjame dormir

-Cuento contigo- y se marcho

.

.

.

-¿Quieres hacerlo esta noche? ¿O te sigue doliendo?- Naruto simplemente besaba al moreno, quien ya estaba preparado para dormir

-Ah, que estupidez, lo hagamos o no seguirá doliendo- Sasuke cruzo sus brazos por la nuca del rubio, se sentó en sus caderas y continuaron besándose largamente, sin cansancio

Sasuke se separó del beso, empezó a lamer los labios del rubio, luego delineo con la lengua las marcas en sus mejillas, dejando sobre estas un rastro de baba, froto ambas narices y respiro su aroma y su aliento.

-Ramen- murmuro complacido, solo Naruto tenía ese olor

-Lo haremos despacio, así dolerá menos- propuso Naruto, acariciándole las nalgas sobre el pantalón de pijama

-Hmm, como quieras- Sasuke se movió un poco, permitiendo que el rubio sacara su ropa, bajo sus manos y se deshizo del pantalón del rubio, que era lo único que vestía, masajeo la erección del oji azul, despertándola, mientras Naruto jugaba con el ano de Sasuke, este se contraía al sentir sus dedos.

-Sasuke

-¿Hmm?- gruño en pregunta, estaba entretenido chupando el cuello del rubio

-¿Me quieres?- pregunto levantándolo un poco, para que sus miradas se encontraran

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa en un momento como este? Tú ya sabes la respuesta, cabeza hueca, no te quiero, Te amo- murmuro enojado mientras que lo besaba robándole el aliento

-Yo te amo más- murmuro devolviéndole el beso, metió un par de dedos entre sus bocas, ambos los lamieron, sin esperar mucho los introdujo en el moreno

-¡Naruto!- gimió al sentir los tres dedos de un solo golpe

-Sasuke- su voz salió más ronca de lo normal, sus ojos se estaban rasgando y las marcas en las mejillas acentuándose

-No de nuevo- murmuro enojado el moreno, trato de levantarse para reclamarle, pero la mano que no estaba en su interior lo detuvo por la cintura- Usuratonkachi, reacciona- pidió el moreno al ver como los ojos se tornaban rojizos, el rubio saco los dedos de su interior y puso la punta de su miembro en la preparada entrada- ¡Naruto!- dijo demandante, las pupilas rojas lo observaban divertido, ¿acaso lo hacía de aposta? Pues no se iba a dejar- Sharingan- y se introdujo en la mente del rubio

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto al sentir su presencia en su mente

-¿Dobe?- y lo encontró, sentado, desnudo, frente a Kyuubi- ¿Qué haces aquí? Mientras que estas aquí ese zorro trata de violarme

-¿Kurama?- pregunto sorprendido

-Pues las últimas tres veces no has sido tú, no se me ocurre nadie más que este zorro calenturiento

-Cuidadito con lo que dices mocoso

-¿Por qué haces esto Kurama?- pregunto al zorro

-Yo también tengo mis necesidades de macho

-Pues para eso existe la garrita derecha- protesto el rubio

-¿Crees que aguantándomelos noche tras noche me aguanta? Ustedes follan como conejos- replico el zorro enojado- Al comienzo trate de tomar tu cuerpo y desfogarme- entonces Sasuke entendió porque Naruto se levantaba varias noches al baño a masturbarse- Pero no es suficiente, necesito un polvo de verdad- se quejó el zorro

-Tengo una idea- dijo el Uchiha, y sin pedir permiso o alguna opinión al respecto puso al zorro bajo genjutsu; Kurama parecía inconsciente y minutos después Sasuke callo desmayado, Naruto lo atrapo al vuelo

-¿Qué haces Sasuke?- pregunto un poco preocupado, ¿Por qué se había desmayado? Al cabo de un largo rato, tanto Sasuke como Kurama, recobraron la conciencia- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto curioso el rubio

-Problema arreglado- dijo el Uchiha- Vámonos a seguir en lo nuestro

-¡Tendrás que volver para otra terapia!- exclamo Kurama antes de que se fueran- Malditos Uchihas- maldijo mientras que continuaba con su siesta

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto el rubio después de que recobraron la conciencia en el mundo real

-Nada importante, Dobe- dijo Sasuke mientras que rozaba su entrada con el miembro de Naruto- ¿Seguimos?- era una súplica camuflada con propuesta

-Tendrás que decírmelo- susurro en el oído del Uchiha- A las buenas- y lo penetro suavecito, solo la punta- O a las malas- saco la punta y lo penetro hasta el fondo de una sola estocada

-¡Usuratonkachi!- exclamo Sasuke al sentir el fuerte golpe

-¿Me dirás?- se salió lentamente

-No puedo

-Tú lo pediste- y lo embistió fuertemente de nuevo

-¡Naruto!- exclamo al sentir el fuerte vaivén

-¿Si, Sasuke?

-Lo castre- acepto mientras que el rubio aumentaba la velocidad, rozo varias veces la próstata del moreno

-¿E-en s-serio?- el ritmo fuerte, y la estreches de su moreno lo hacían perder el aliento, se iba a correr...

-No- respondió con una altanera sonrisa, el rubio se corrió, luego Sasuke se corrió en el pecho del rubio y lo beso callando cualquier reclamo

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado~


End file.
